


Twin Suns

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, happy endings, padme lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: This is basically where Anakin didn't fully turn, that he bided his time until he could kill Palpatine. Anakin gets to be a father
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Twin Suns

It had been a long time, over twenty years in fact, and he had changed a lot. His hair had grown back to the length it had been when he fought Obi Wan all those years ago. Through time and medical droids, he had healed. He could breathe on his own so he no longer needed the mask, he hadn't for years but it came in handy to hide his disgust and horror from Palpatine.

He couldn't believe it had taken him over twenty years to kill Palpatine, biding his time until he could bring as many people down as possible.

Just because he got rid of the sith didn't mean that he could relax and forget about the last twenty years. He had people to apologise to, to make sure they knew that Vader's actions were not his own, that he was a puppet trying to cut the strings that controlled him. He also had a child to find, he felt the force and it was strong in the world so he had assumed that his child had lived.

The first place he had to go was Tatooine where his stepbrother still lived and where he believed Obi-Wan to be, the sight of his home planet made his stomach churn, remembering the last time he saw his mother and how much pain it had caused him. He carried on though, knowing that he needed to right his wrong doings and his family were the first people he needed to go to.

He brought the x-wing down to a gentle landing, not too far away that it was a long walk to his stepbrother's home but not too close that the x-wing could startle them. The sand crunched under his heavy armoured legs, the one piece of the Vader suit he kept on, just so he could walk. The two suns' heat felt nice on his face as he walked towards the home.

The home hadn't changed except for the people who surrounded it. From the distance he could see his stepbrother and his wife as well as two young adults who were sat next to each other grinning at someone Anakin couldn't quite make out. He trudged on, exhausted but inquisitive at the family his stepbrother had created, except when he got closer he found that the young brunette looked a lot like Padme. Big brown eyes, a kind smile and long brown hair. His heart stopped for a second as he connected the dots; it must have been his child.

His quickened his pace, a staggered run and he lost his footing so he fell into the scorching sand. For a second he was brought back to the feeling of fire wrapping around his body until he heard a faint call in the distance. He couldn't quite make out what the person had said but it made him scramble to a stand.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan looked at him in shock as he rushed towards him. Anakin ended up collapsing into Obi-Wan's arms, utterly exhausted from the non-stop travel he had done and lack of food and water. "Hello there old friend, you're okay now."

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin had just enough energy to look up at him, his body shaking slightly.

"It's me." Obi-Wan dragged a hand through Anakin's hair. "Oh Anakin, I am so sorry for what I did."

Anakin just pushed his head into Obi-Wan's neck, shaking his head from side to side as Obi-Wan shouted orders at the people behind him.

"Ani? Ani, is that you?"

Anakin pulled away from Obi-Wan, letting the older man hold him tightly around the waist so he didn't fall, and looked at Padme in horror, his mind reeling. He felt like that young boy he once was, falling in love with her all over again.

She looked beautiful, an older version of the woman he had married. He looked at her neck and felt bile burn at his throat. He had had over twenty years of guilt for remembering how he hurt, and eventually killed, her but now, now he had the guilt of hurting her and her living. He must have horrified her, scarred her for life.

Padme crowded into his space, a gentle but firm hand holding his chin, making him look at her before she hugged him. She hugged him to her, not wanting to let him go. Anakin tried to pull back but she kept her hold 

"I can't Padme, I could hurt you again. I can't-" Hysteria rose in his voice.

"You won't hurt me, I know you won't. Just like I know that it wasn't you who hurt the younglings, that it was the clones."

He pulled back so he could look at her, his hands pawing at her face, never wanting to let go. The question of how was written across his face but she just gave a small, sad smile, trying to forget the horrific imagery of the clones slaughtering the Jedi and the younglings. Although Obi-Wan was relieved at Anakin's innocence, he had also been livid when he found out the footage was fake.

"He said you were dead," Anakin pulled her towards his chest. "That I killed you. I'm so sorry for what I did."

Anakin kept apologising, crying that he thought he had killed her and all Padme could do was hold him tight and whisper soft, soothing words.

Obi-Wan met Padme's eyes, small unshed tears gathering in his own eyes and then looked at the crowd that were staring with shock and confusion. Bail Organa was talking gently to his two godchildren, explaining who Anakin was, and Obi-Wan could feel the hurt radiate from the twins through the force. Anakin could sense it too so he shifted so he could look at them.

"I have a daughter?"

"And a son- Leia and Luke." Padme smiled at him softly, wrapping her hand around his and slowly pulling him towards the group. "Luke, Leia, this is your father, Anakin."

Luke stepped closer to Anakin, nervous energy radiating off of him as he gave him a shy smile.

"You are strong with the force, Luke."

Not quite sure what to say, Luke blinked at his father before thrusting the handle of the lightsaber he had finished building into Anakin's hands. Anakin held the lightsaber, pointing it away from everybody so he could see the bright green plasma blade of the lightsaber. It vibrated with energy and was very light to the touch, he was more than impressed with his son's craftsmanship.

"That is magnificent, Luke." He handed the lightsaber back to Luke with a proud smile. "You should be proud of yourself."

A bashful smile was Luke's response so Anakin turned to Leia. The daughter that looked so much like Padme, the daughter who was scowling at him. He swallowed nervously as she continued to glower at him.

"I recognise that armour." She pointedly looked at his boots before seething, "Vader."

"Vader was only a face for the empire. I killed and hurt as little as possible." Anakin gulped his anxiety down, remembering Palpatine whispering poison into his ear, manipulating him. "If he got someone else to take my place, then it would have been worse. More killing than you could ever imagine."

"You killed people too, there is no excuse for that!"

"I know, Leia." He gently touched her cheek with his metal fingertips, shocked at how much she looked like her mother and how much fury she held. The perfect mix of her parents, really. "I know. I wish I could take every kill back but I can't and I have to live with that."

Two large hands gently grabbed Leia's shoulders when she jolted forward with a retort ready on her lips and pulled her back. Han, all too familiar with being a puppet and doing bad things because there was no other choice, looked at him with a weird sort of understanding.

"Stop it, Princess." Han nuzzled into the crown of her hair. "It's not as black and white as you think."

Padme wrapped her arms around Anakin, "Come, let's get you to bed. You need to rest."

When Anakin sat on the bed of Padme's room, he looked at his two children and smiled softly at them laughing with Han. He noticed how Han held Leia softly but firmly, keeping her safe during the night. He wondered how they had met.

He knew he had missed so much of their lives and it pained him but he knew that the twin suns' he had dreamt about all those years were not him missing Tatooine, but him knowing his children were out there. In the darkest moments of his life he always had Padme's smile and the twin suns.

  
  



End file.
